Enderby City
Enderby City is a city located on the Happyface State coastline. History Enderby City was first founded in 1982 by Jacob Reginald Enderby I, as a army camp for a local militia. The city was known as a small village at the time,and was regarded as an un-incorporated and temporary settlement, instead of a permanent one. But then, it was incorporated as a Township, after a large influx of penguins started to move and settle permanently into the city. Soon the city has munitions factries, to make arms and deletion devices.In early 1990s, political struggle in the city led the city into a state of anarchy. When the disorder was resolved, Cornelius Reinner Enderby, relative of Jacob Reginald Enderby assumed the role of mayor, and reorganized the city council. The city, which had a population of 300,l00 at the time, began to grow, into the now 5,000,000 penguin population it is today. The city bec ame well-known for it's beaches, which were known as High Class. The city had a plan to build new parks and to boost tourism, which it did over the early 2000s. The city is known for it's many restaurants and shopping, Geography Topography Enderby City is located between Piglet Sound, an inlet of the Antarctic Ocean to the west, and Lake Dryington to the east. The city's main harbor is Eliotte Harbor, Beyond Piglet Sound is the Kitsap Mountains and Olympic Peninsula. The sea, rivers, lakes and forests of Enderby City are known to be one of the most beautiful in the continent as well. Enderby City itself is hilly, and is said to be built on seven hills,Capital Hill,Premier Hill, West Enderby, Lighthouse Hill, Princess Maria and Pangolia. The Flooringford and Mount Cook neighborhoods are built here. The first three hills run along an isthmus, connecting it to the city center. A break between Premier and Capital Hill is manmade as well.The topograhy of the city was changed by the Sammy L. Jacksville Canal, which broke off the isthmus from the mainland, making the isthmus Hill Island, connected to the area by the Bay Bridge. Much of the city is built on reclaimed land, as it does sit on a earthquake prone zone. In 2009, a 6.8 magnitude earthquake hit the city, almost demolishing the Bay Bridge, and destroying eight buildings. However, earthquakes are rare and are only felt once every 50 years. According to the census bureau, the city covers an area of 453 kilometers. Climate The City has a Class E Polar Climate, but does experience some warm temperatures due to it's close proximity of the coastline. The city is generally snowy year-round, along with some hail, and rarely freezing rain. The City experiences temeperatures at about -16°c to -41°c in the winter and -10°c to 11°c in the summer. The city has an average temperature of -3°c. Cityscape Architecture The city has mostly modern style architecture, with many sleek, glass skyscrapers, and modern office buildings. Like many cities, the city has many skyscrapers, which are mostly made of glass, or a combination of glass and concrete. The architecture in the city is continent-renowned, due to the modern-like style of the buildings.The buildings mainly house offices and corprate headquarters. The city's Outer area has mainly old, brick buildings, but is considered the historical part of the city. The city also has many stadiums, which have glass exteriors, as well as the use of stainless steel. Neighborhoods The city has many different meighborhoods, ranging from newer neighborhoods, such as Kingstonville, which have many newer houses, and is one of the mst safest areas in the country. The city also has a diverse number of neighborhoods, each with it's own individual style. The oldest neighborhood is the Mountain Ridge Estates, which has 19th century homes, and is home to many of the city's aristocrats, and is full of mansions. Another neighborhood is Royal Bay, which is in the east part. Another neighborhood is Flooringford, which was the first part of Glenview to be settled by Jacob Reginald Enderby. Landmarks The city's most notable landmark is the Continental Tower, whic sits 1,562 feet above the city. Continental Tower houses many offices and an observation deck. Enderby Square, which is a large shopping mall, and is the home of ABG, is also a famous landmark.The city is also known for the Marina Park, a large marina and public park located on the harborfront. The city also has many tall skyscrapers and many mueseums as well, such as the Hertz Museum, the Dellas Cruz Center for the Arts, the Happyface Science Center, and the Diamond Tower,which are very popular around the continent.In an island in Piglet sound is Kinship Village, which is now utilized as a state park, and was to be re-built as a port, but was turned down in 2007. Districts Canamerico Island Canamerico Island is a small island located 1.4 miles off the coast of Enderby City's city center. The area contains an active military base, which is known as AFB Enderby. Also located on Canamerico Island is the neighborhoods of Kingstonville and Maartentown, which have both a suburban and urban feel, as it houses suburban homes, and as well as high-rise condominiums. Glenview Glenview is the downtown area of the city, and is home to many office buildings, high-rise condos, Enderby Square and The Diamond Tower, which towers above the city. The area is known for fine dining, shopping and the performing arts as well. The area also has many shopping malls as well. The district also contains the 4 square mile Enderby City International Airport, which is the primary airport for the city. Larkin Hill Larkin Hill is a suburban district located south of the city. The area is the largest in population and size and area, as it houses more than 55%. The district is divided into three towns, Marquisville, Silvertown and Flemmington. The area is also filled with many suburban housing, as well as some apartment complexes . The area also contains a large industrial park, covering five square miles.0 Culture Demographics The city has a total population of 6,783,782 penguins and puffles,making it the largest city in the Happyface City. The city has a population of 4,786,531 penguins, and 1,353,566 puffles. The rest is made up of a mix of Terns, Walruses. The city's main language is English, with 75% of the city's citizens speaking the language. The city is 65% Penguin, 20% Puffle and the 15% Other. Transportation Public Transit Enderby City has a bus system, which is the fourth largest in the continent, after the bus systems of South Pole City, Club Penguin City, Torona, Calada and New Club Penguin, UnitedTerra. The bus system is comprised of 132 bus routes, which have 89 stops altogether. Enderby City also has a fleet of 299 buses, with an average age of 7.8 years old. Road Enderby City has a complex network of freeways, expressways and highways. The most predominant expressway is the Hillsworth Expressway, connecting the northerly suburbs to the city's downtown core, and uses an express and collector system, with 16 lanes in total, with 4 in each carriageway. Other expressways include the Platt Expressway, which crosses the downtown area, and is used for traffic comming in from the city's west. Highway 2 also extends to Enderby City, and merges with the Platt Expressway at Mile 679. Enderby City has two toll roads, which use electronic transponders and cameras, and uses open-road tolling, which can track vehicles from exit to exit, which are the Island City Parkway, connecting Canamerico Island and Glenview, as well as the Angus Cheung Bridge. Rail Enderby City has a light-rail transit system, utilizing specialized electric rail cars. The light rail system travels along the city's he main concession roads, and highways as well. The rail service has over 160 routes, and is the second largest in the country. The city also has a subway system, which has over 170 stops, and was completed in June 1999. The subway trains run on rubber wheels, unlike many other cities. Rail lines are coded under a letter-number system, differing per every subway line. The most heaviliy used line is the AA line, which goes from Larkin Hill to Glenview. Air The primary airport serving Enderby City is Enderby City International Airport, located in the Glenview district of the city, and is a hub for SkyJet Airways. Prior to 2009, air passengers would need to take rail or road to the city of Polaris, which has the closest international airport. The closest airport to Enderby City, either than Enderby City International Airport is New Happyface City International Airport, located 183 miles from the city. Resources * Shopping * Jobs * Imports(Enderby City has the 4th biggest port in the USA) Notable Residents Joey B lives in Larkin Hill. Historical Sites Kinship Village State Historic Site- A Kinship settlement. It's built on Piglet Sound, and may have been used as a port, because a quay was discovered around here as well as a bunch of buildings. One building has a bunch of iron arrowheads and bowstring, meaning that this was the armory. There were lots of other buildings here, like huts for sleeping in, a mayor's hut, and a council hut. Jacob Reginald Enderby discovered this site when he expanded his city to the coast. Old City Hall-Enderby City's first city hall. It's located in Larkin Hill, where JRE's army base was. The city hall was moved to Glenview in 1997, and a soda fountain opened here. However, there are a few traces of the old city hall here. Galpengstown National Historic Site- An old city. In the 18th/19th centuries, Galpengstown was the main city of this area. It was set up during medieval times. At that time, it was mostly a waystation on the way to Tri-River Delta in Freezeland, which was considered a sacred place. It became bigger during the renaissance, and became a large city. The pirate Jean Lapeng had his HQ here. It was destroyed by Lapeng's rivals in 1911. However, the old city was rebuilt, and looks a lot like it did 200 years ago. This is a parody of Galveston. Port In 1995, businesspenguin Marcus von Kindach moved to the city. von Kindach and his associates built a trading post in Glenview. Ships came there, but they needed a place to dock, so a port was built. The trading post is still there, but it's mostly a tourist attraction compared to the port, which has given the city lots of money. von Kindach, after making a bad deal which he thought would help him, had to sell the port to the city in 1996. He is now a hobo living near Continental Tower, begging penguins for money. Trivia See also Category:Cities